Another Day
by Wilde Phyre
Summary: Yohji ponders upon a little someone....


Okkies..I found this rather *interesting* little piece lurking in a dusty corner of my computer....I liked it then...and it's not too bad now. The ending was inspired by Margaret Mitchell's "Gone with the Wind"  
  
Please read and review, and remember, constructive criticism is welcomed but flamers beware, I am evil, therefore I *will* hunt you down and hurt you....muhahahahahahaha :P  
  
***Warning*** This is slash...meaning guy loves guy...don't like it?...then don't read it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Weiss Kreuz...I am a penniless uni student therefore there's no point in suing me.  
  
Another Day  
  
I love the smell and taste of black coffee in the mornings. The way the black bitter liquid burns down my throat, washing away even the worst of hangovers from the previous night before. I noted his absence at the breakfast table this morning.  
  
My heart ached, I felt guilty and terrified at the same time. Guilty that I would have such thoughts about my teammate, terrified that somehow he found out my feelings towards him. I know logically that this is not possible and cannot happen, as even I am unsure of my exact feelings. But last night, seeing him kneeling there in the cold rain, his back towards his dead friend, tears streaming down his mournful eyes, stirred something within me. It was then that I realised that I liked him.  
  
I wanted to put my arms around his body, wiped away his tears and comfort him. I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, that his friend deserved to die, that no matter what happens, I would be there for him, always, even in hell. I didn't do that though, instead I held back and watched as Omi gently helped him up and led him back to my waiting car. I sat inside my room last night, holding a bottle of vodka tightly to my chest, listening to the sounds of his anguished sobs through the thin wall which separated his room from mine.  
  
I sat there and thought about all the times I've wanted to run my fingers through his silky hair, all the times when I wanted to kiss those sugared lips and nuzzle my face against his body to smell that wonderful clean, soapy smell which is constantly emitting from him, all times I've wanted to do those things but didn't. I'm just scared. Throughout my entire life, all that I've ever done was chase anything that wore a skirt and giggled.and now all of a sudden, BOOM! Guess what Yohji? You're in "like" with a guy! I still refuse to acknowledge the word "love". "Like" is okay, a guy can "like" his friend and still be considered straight, but not "love", never love. Oh fuck! Who the hell I do think I'm kidding?! He's not my friend, never was. We live together, work together, kill together..and that's all there is. I don't even know when his birthday is. We never really told each other those kinds of things. The four of us at Weiß don't really connect together on a personal basis, not like Asuka and I did.  
  
I formulated a little theory last night while I was drinking to explain the feelings I have towards him. You see, maybe I'm suppose to be a girl, maybe I got reincarnated into the wrong body, which means all my previous relationships lesbian but now I'm finally back on track and straight. Pfffft! Yeah right, and maybe O.J was innocent. I think I had a little too much to drink last night. I don't even believe in that reincarnation crap, I'm Catholic remember? I didn't really want to talk to anyone at the flower shop after breakfast, that's why I'm here now, drinking my black coffee in this dainty little café, pondering about the next action I should take.  
  
I notice that the chick on the table next to mine is winking her eyes at me, perhaps I'll go up to her table and chat her up. I might even score a pretty hot date for tonight if I feel like it. I won't think about my feelings for Ken now, it'll drive me crazy if I do. I'll think of it all tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll find a way to solve my dilemma. After all, tomorrow is another day.  
  
A/N: hmmm..rather crummy right?..but I did enjoy writing this little piece.. Anyway...please review and tell me what you think. ^_^ 


End file.
